Love That Sets You Free
by AgronWorshipper
Summary: Alice cheated on Jasper and he's ready to let her go. one-shot J/A AU AH


**A/N so this is my first story. R and R people :D reviews are loved**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I used to write this**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Today was supposed to be beautiful. Today, 5 years ago, we tied the knot and we promised each other forever. But, I guessed forever was not meant for us. We'd been together since college and I loved her more than anything on this earth. She was my sun. My entire existence revolved around her. And I always thought that she felt the same.

I'd known this for a while actually. Around 6 months ago, she started to meet this bronze haired guy regularly at the Italian coffee shop near her office. At first it was once in a couple of weeks, but then it got more and more often. They changed their meeting place every once in a while. Sometimes they met in restaurants, some other time, hotels. There're a few out of town business trips between those months and I knew, _I just knew_, that my wife wasn't alone during those trips.

She changed. The way she acted around me, _towards me_, all changed. She got more distanced from me. No more passionate nights, no more heart to heart talks, nothing. Only silent cries from her at nights and apologetic look on her face at days.

Tonight, I was ready. I was ready to let her fly. I loved her so much, that I would do anything for her. And tonight I was ready to let her go and find her happiness. She was in our bedroom, getting ready for our anniversary dinner. And I slowly entered our room, hoping that I wouldn't find her crying inside.

"Alice darlin', can we talk for a second?"

She turned to me, and I noticed her wet eyes, _damn, she cried, again_. "Of course Jazz. What is it?"

I sighed as I looked at her beautiful eyes. I sat down and hold her hands, and silently prayed that I would be able to go through this once and for all.

"I know everything, Alice."

**APOV**

There he was, standing at our bedroom door, with that heartbreaking expression on his face. It wasn't anger, or hatred, just sadness. Sadness so deep that I couldn't look at him without getting hurt.

"I know everything, Alice" he said.

I started sobbing. Yes, that's the only thing my body could do right now. I've cheated on him. Jasper was a wonderful husband, probably the best husband a woman could get on earth. I felt really terrible every single time I slept with Edward but there's just something about Edward that I couldn't let go. Edward had tried to get me to go away with him but I couldn't leave Jasper just like that. I was torn and I just didn't know how to choose one between them.

"Please don't cry darlin'. Please" He said as he rubbed my teary cheek with his thumb.

"I…I don't… I'm….." I was lost for word. I could only look at my hands and my heart ached so badly that moment.

"Ssshhh, darlin'. I just want to tell you. If you really love that guy, if that guy brings you happiness, then it's ok, you can go with him. This already hurts us too much. We both know that. And I don't want you to get hurt anymore" he said to me softly. I really couldn't believe what I just heard.

His sad eyes never left mine, and he continued, "Baby, I love you. I love you so much and I will always do. Nothing in this world can compare to how strong my feelings are for you. So don't worry, this love will keep me strong even if I have to be alone." He paused and he wiped his own tears. "It won't be easy, but I really can't bear to see you hurting any longer. I want you to be happy and if it means that you're leaving me, then so be it."

**JPOV**

She cried. Her tears were pouring down from her eyes like just like the rain outside our window.

"Please darlin' don't cry anymore. I've heard you silent cries at night and it hurts me more than you'll ever know. So please, dry your eyes." I could only whisper now. Every single teardrop from her eyes hurt me like a knife.

After a few minutes of silence, I lifted her chin up and said, "For months I've been trying to deny this thing. But now, I'm ready to let you go, Alice. You deserve more. You deserve a lot more than what I can offer you. You deserve happiness and I'm sorry I can't give you that. I'm sorry that I can't make this marriage work for us. But I will never stop loving you with all my beings, all my heart and soul. You will always be the Alice I've always loved. _Always_."

And all of sudden, she hugged me. She hugged me tightly and cried on my shoulder. And right at that moment, I knew everything was right again in the world.

**APOV**

That last sentence from Jasper had taken me aback. I felt something in my heart. It was like I finally found my answer. With his last sentence, I knew that he was the right one for me. Jasper gave me the "love that gives you freedom", the love that gives you wings to get your happiness. The love that sets you free and doesn't restrain you. He was the one that had that. Not me. And not Edward.

So I hugged him. I hugged him with all I might and I let my emotions flew from me.

"Jazz I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I love you too and please don't ever doubt that." I said to him between sobs. "I'm terribly sorry for what I've done and I know no matter what I do or say, it won't be enough for me to be forgiven but please Jazz, don't let me go."

He sat me on his lap and hugged me back. And as he rubbed my hair, he said, "Darlin' no apologize is needed here. You're already forgiven even before you asked. But are you sure, you don't want to be with that guy?"

"I'm sure. You're the love of my life Jazz and I'm sorry I've doubted that and cheated on you. It will never happen again. I'm yours forever."

"And I'm yours, Alice. _Forever_." And then he kissed me. An innocent kiss, a kiss that came from a heart full of love. And that night, we're back as one.

**JPOV**

She's not leaving. I got her back right when I was letting her go. Forever _was_ meant for us after all.


End file.
